


Jealousy is a Green Eyed Monster

by CourtLynnD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Unhappy Ending, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtLynnD/pseuds/CourtLynnD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny laughs coldly at her, clearly exasperated. “You’re in denial, Carmilla. You’ve changed since Laura came into our lives, and you’re too blind to even see it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is a Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU, as there is established Lawstein, pre-the events from Carmilla.

They’re squared off in Danny’s dorm room, but equally unrelenting in their stances.

 

“Please don’t go. Don’t go back to her.” Danny pleads.

 

“I’m not going back to _her_ , I’m just heading back to my dorm room. I’ll be back in the morning.” Carmilla scoffs at Danny’s dramatics.

 

“You never sleep over here anymore. Not since you moved in with _Laura_.” Danny spits out her name like she is poison on her lips.

 

“She’s just...” Carmilla sighs, running a hand agitatedly through her hair. ”...She’s just vulnerable, the nightmares aren’t getting any better, which means my mother might be close to taking her.”

 

Danny laughs coldly at her, clearly exasperated. “You’re in denial, Carmilla. You’ve changed since Laura came into our lives, and you’re too blind to even see it.” Danny’s words were charged with fire. This had been going on for too long. Danny couldn’t stay silent any longer.

 

She couldn’t say when it had started, but the months after meeting the blonde have instilled _something_ inside the brunette. Danny could see how Carmilla’s shoulders didn’t droop the way they used to anymore. She walked taller, more proud and sure of herself. To the casual eye, you wouldn’t have seen the difference, but Danny saw it. That genuine smile Carmilla would flash when they talked about the blonde made Danny’s heart lurch painfully. She’d never seen that smile before. Deep down, Danny always had felt that Carmilla never believed her when she called the brunette beautiful.

 

Laura, with her pure, provincial morality, was instilling a special brand of acceptance in Carmilla that Danny never could. They both were cut from too similar a cloth, Carmilla, with her vampirism, and Danny with the wolf inside of her. Their kind were the stories that scared children at night. How could Danny convince Carmilla was deserving of love and kindness when they were both living in the shadows of their affliction?

 

But _Laura_ didn’t think of Carmilla as a monster, and Carmilla actually believed her. Laura, all soft and sweet and full of goodness, gave Carmilla an opportunity to feel beautiful, like something worth loving. Carmilla could be something simple and light, unlike the dark and twisted path they had been sharing. Maybe she should just let…. _no_.

 

She can’t give up. She had given Carmilla three years of her life. Shared every moment of happiness, strife, sadness, and unbridled joy. She could never walk away from this. She just never thought Carmilla would find a reason to walk out the door.

 

Danny’s eyes softened. “Baby, just tell me what’s going on.” She reaches an arm out, only to have it batted away.

 

“Don’t you _‘Baby’_ me.” Carmilla’s face contorts to disgust. “I refuse to be kept here if all you want to do is tell me how I am feeling. You are a _child_ , and you understand _nothing._ ” Carmilla swiftly turns, making her exit so fast, Danny doesn’t even have a moment to react to it.

 

The door slams shut, and Danny screams in frustration. This is not how she wanted this evening to go. She stomps around, finding her way to the bathroom. She turns her old overhead ceiling light on, the light casts a dull yellow onto the walls. She washes her face in the sink, the cool water soothes her frayed nerves. She looks up into the mirror, her, normally blue, eyes looked positively green in the dim light.

 

That’s it. Danny was _jealous_. She was a jealous, green eyed monster, and she couldn’t deny it anymore. How dare Laura be the one that makes Carmilla smile? How dare Laura provide Carmilla with a happiness that Danny could not supply? Although she was livid, it did little to assuage the painful lurch in her heart. She imagined Carmilla storming all the way back to her dorm room. Carmilla complaining to Laura. Laura comforting Carmilla. Laura making Carmilla laugh. Laura holding Carmilla’s hand. Laura kissing her _girlfriend_. Danny reels at the thought, disgusted with her own thought process. She had trust that Carmilla wouldn’t do anything to betray what they had. She loved Carmilla with every fibre of her being, and she couldn’t possibly give up now.

 

Danny exited the bathroom quickly, knowing exactly what she has to do. She had to apologize immediately. Danny threw a coat on and made her way out the door. Maybe she was just overreacting, trying to see problems that weren’t really there. Carmilla hadn’t had many friends since Danny had known her, and having a true friend like Laura was probably better for all of them in the long run. The trip across campus wasn't terribly far and the weather was fair. She smelled the rain in the air, the storm would soon find its way to their campus later tonight.

 

She hopped up the final step up the stairs and down the hallway to Laura and Carmilla’s room. Danny didn't hear any yelling, and took it as a good sign. She grasped the doorknob tightly, and went straight inside.

  
Her worst nightmare was inside. Carmilla, fiercely holding onto the blonde as they kissed with more passion than she had seen from her in months. The blood drained from Danny’s face as she realized that they didn’t even realize that she was in the _same fucking room_. Feeling overwhelmingly sick, Danny slams the door shut, not caring that she startled the two “lovebirds”. She tore out of the dorm building like a bat out of hell, her whole body vibrating with the indescribable red rage that poured over her like a waterfall. She barely makes it to the treeline before the beast unleashes itself from her body, her skin exploding with fur and her bones cracking painfully as she transitions to the 12 feet tall animal. She pants heavily, collecting herself for only a moment, before she flies over the fields and to the darkest shadows that she knows.

She’d happily live as that green eyed monster, if it meant that she never had to feel the pain of her own heartbreak ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to vent that out. Now it's out and I can move on.


End file.
